<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пятьдесят семь раз by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703090">Пятьдесят семь раз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Idiots, Jealous John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Swears a Lot, John is a jealous trashbag, M/M, Mentioned Irene Adler, Minor Angst, POV John Watson, Pining, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship, Stream of Consciousness, here be swears, short fic, they're both so stupid, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Своего рода «исправление канона», исправление того, чем закончился «Скандал в Белгравии».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пятьдесят семь раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820692">57 times</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork">simplyclockwork</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый раз, когда Джон слышит эту мелодию, этот чёртов <i>стон</i>, он разрывается на части. Пытаясь вырваться на свободу, в его груди что-то рычит. Собственническое, сердитое.</p><p>Он не может сказать почему. Они с Шерлоком не такие, совсем не <i>такие</i>, и никогда не были такими. Они же друзья. Вместе снимают квартиру. Партнёры по борьбе с преступностью. Коллеги. Всё совсем <i>не так</i>.</p><p>Но всё же <i>этот звук</i>, чёртова смс Ирен Адлер − она заставляет его гореть. Пятьдесят семь раз она поджигает его, необъяснимым образом разрывая грудную клетку, как дикое животное.</p><p>Жаннет думает, что между ним и Шерлоком нечто большее. Честно говоря, как и большинство других его подружек. Джон знает, что думают люди, он слышал, что они говорят. В лицо и за их спинами.</p><p>Джон солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не задумывался об этом. Иногда он думал об этом целыми днями. Размышлял, фантазировал, всё, кроме того, что он не умирал от желания. Шерлок не занимается подобными вещами. Это не его территория. Он выразился очень ясно. Даже доброжелательно. «Женат на своей работе» − вот что он сказал в тот вечер у Анджело. Оценил это доброе разочарование.</p><p>Но всё равно − пятьдесят семь <i>чёртовых раз</i>. Этого достаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума. До предела.</p><p>Шерлок говорит, что он никогда не отвечает и не пишет ей смс. Но это же всё меняет, не так ли? Шерлок переживёт Бога, пытаясь оставить за собой последнее слово, Джон это знает, он это точно <i>знает</i>.</p><p>Так почему же он не пишет Ирен Адлер? Что же делает <i>Эту Женщину</i> такой особенной?</p><p>Это приводит его в бешенство.</p><p>Когда Шерлок находит маленький подарок в красной подарочной упаковке на каминной полке и уходит в свою комнату, Джон чувствует себя потерянным. Майкрофт заставляет его отказаться от своих планов, снова бросить Жаннет во имя Шерлока Холмса.</p><p>Она не очень счастлива, и это вполне понятно.</p><p>Джон проводит целый час, обыскивая квартиру, ругаясь себе под нос, перебирая нелепый «индекс носков» Шерлока в поисках чего-нибудь незаконного. Пластиковые пакетики, холодные иглы, пластиковые жгуты. Там ничего нет. Майкрофт всё ещё настаивает, чтобы он остался. Джон сдерживает всплеск гнева, говорит себе, что это раздражение, но в глубине души знает, что это облегчение.</p><p>Нет ничего такого, чего бы он не сделал ради Шерлока, и, несмотря на его раздражение по поводу телефонного звонка, они с Майкрофтом оба болезненно осознают этот факт.</p><p>Шерлок возвращается из морга, отказываясь от дел. Джон следует за ним в его комнату и пытается до него дотянуться. Дверь захлопывается прямо перед его носом. Шерлок хандрит. Делает то, о чём Джон может думать только как о трауре. Это наполняет его ужасным чувством печали за странного человека, который стал таким центром внимания в том, что когда-то было невероятно скучной, пустой жизнью.</p><p>Он болеет за Шерлока, потому что ему больно. <i>Только</i> потому, что ему больно, а не по какой-то другой причине. Конечно же, нет. Когда Джон обнаруживает, что протягивает руку, желая прижать этого строптивого сумасшедшего к своей груди и укрыть его от очевидного горя, он подавляет желание и уходит, чтобы немного подышать воздухом.</p><p>Ирен Адлер возвращается к жизни. Она говорит Джону, что он и Шерлок − пара. Но это неправда, это <i>не так</i>, потому что они не такие. Это <i>не так</i>, и никогда не было.</p><p>Неважно, насколько ему хотелось бы, чтобы это было.</p><p>Боже, какие вещи она говорит Шерлоку. <i>Молить о пощаде. Дважды</i>. Вот ещё. Это не по части Шерлока. <i>Она</i> − не из сферы Шерлока.</p><p>Чёрт возьми то, что она говорит, и эта <i>чёртова</i> смс с оповещением. Пятьдесят семь раз.</p><p>Чёрт.</p><p>А потом она предаёт его. Манипулирует Шерлоком и пытается его выбросить, как использованную игрушку. Вся эта ситуация вызывает у Джона ненависть, заставляет рычащее существо в его груди кусаться, рвать и царапаться.</p><p>В конце концов Шерлок всё-таки через это проходит. Как всегда. В конце концов, она всего лишь <i>Эта Женщина</i>, и Джон <i>ненавидит</i> Майкрофта за то, что тот превратил это в нечто большее, чем презрение. Он был бы совершенно счастлив поверить, что это прозвище означает, что Шерлок её презирает.</p><p>
  <i>Проклятый Майкрофт!</i>
</p><p>Когда он поднимается по лестнице, Джон собирается сказать Шерлоку, что она мертва. Что теперь она ушла навсегда, что Шерлок больше никогда её не увидит. Рука на перилах, свинец в груди, он задаётся вопросом, действительно ли это для Шерлока или для него.</p><p>У Джона болит горло, а сердце − как раненое животное под грудной клеткой.</p><p>Он говорит Шерлоку, что Ирен Адлер жива. Программа защиты свидетелей в Штатах. Конечно, говорит, как он может не сказать? Разве он может сказать этому человеку, своему лучшему другу, что-то, кроме правды? Шерлок избегает его взгляда, смотрит в микроскоп и говорит, что Ирен написала ему в последний раз.</p><p><i>«До свидания, мистер Холмс»</i>.</p><p>Джон пытается скрыть своё выражение лица, но ему кажется, что Шерлок всё равно всё понял. Не мог не понять. В конце концов, он же <i>Шерлок Холмс</i>, великий детектив.</p><p>А она была <i>Этой Женщиной</i>. Джон чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет.</p><p>Шерлок просит дать ему мобильный, игнорируя доводы Джона, и, о да, его <i>определённо</i> сейчас вырвет.</p><p>− Отдай... <i>отдай</i>, чёрт побери. − Джон выхватывает телефон из рук Шерлока. Резко подняв руку, он швыряет его в стену. Чёртова штука с грохотом падает в раковину, и Шерлок, после секундной паузы потрясения, собирается встать из-за стола, чтобы его поднять. Бросившись вперёд с рычанием − настоящим, честное слово, <i>рычанием</i>, <i>чёрт возьми</i> − Джон хватает его за запястье и удерживает на месте. − О, нет, ты этого не будешь делать! − рявкает он, дёргая Шерлока за руку, пока тот не оказывается лицом к нему, поднимая взгляд со своего места у стола. − Я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём, Шерлок, и ты мне <i>ответишь</i>.</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него снизу вверх, нахмурив брови. Он пытается освободить свою руку, но Джон крепко её держит. Шерлок наклоняет голову набок и смотрит на него. Он ничего не говорит, и Джон чувствует, как его бравада понемногу улетучивается.</p><p><i>Пятьдесят семь раз</i>, думает он, и это укрепляет его решимость.</p><p>− Ты её любил? − спрашивает Джон, буквально выплёвывая этот вопрос между ними. Глаза Шерлока расширяются, вспыхивают, а брови приподнимаются. Удивление тут же исчезает, спрятавшись за маской, которую тот всегда носит. Рычащее существо в груди Джона шевелится, и он слегка встряхивает Шерлока. − Ответь мне.</p><p>Шерлок изучает его лицо, приоткрыв губы, светлые глаза буравят, словно лазер. Его щека дёргается; едва заметный тик. </p><p>− Разве это имеет значение? − отвечает он, отвечая вопросом на вопрос. Закрыв глаза, Джон выдыхает мольбу о терпении.</p><p>− Шерлок... − начинает он, как вдруг Шерлок, встав, смахивает руку Джона со своего запястья плавным движением руки.</p><p>− Почему это имеет значение, Джон? − Шерлок делает шаг вперёд, наступает, оттесняя Джона через дверь в холл к лестнице. Приходя в себя, Джон удивлённо моргает, а потом решительно останавливается.</p><p>− Ты мне не ответил, − парирует Джон, и ему удаётся снова схватить Шерлока за запястье. Он отказывается пугаться этого нелепого человека-каланчи. Он мог бы сломать Шерлока, как прутик − не то чтобы он когда-нибудь <i>сделал бы</i> нечто подобное − но не мешало бы напомнить детективу об этом факте.</p><p>− И ты тоже, − отвечает Шерлок, наклонив голову и пристально глядя Джону в лицо. Джон чувствует, как его щеки заливает румянец, и яростно сжимает челюсть.</p><p>− Я первый спросил!</p><p>Действительно, весь этот разговор − ребячество. Шерлок − ребёнок, а он сам явно не лучше. Всё, чего он хотел − это получить ответ, и вот что из этого вышло. Джон громко проклинает свою ревность, потому что это она и есть. Ревность, простая и понятная.</p><p>Он её ненавидит.</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока Джон неловко держит его руку за запястье. Секунды тикают, проходит почти минута, а детектив просто смотрит на него внимательным взглядом, читая каждое крошечное выражение на его лице. Джон отводит взгляд и отпускает руку Шерлока.</p><p>− Как скажешь, − бормочет он, направляясь к лестнице с папкой в руке. − Я должен отнести это Майкрофту. − Он поворачивается и тянется к перилам.</p><p>Слова Шерлока доносятся из дверного проёма, заставив его замереть на месте.</p><p>− Это <i>не имеет</i> значения, − говорит Шерлок, и в его голосе слышится мягкая нотка. Колебание, которое заставляет Джона повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на человека позади него. Высокий, великолепный мужчина, нервно теребящий рукава и смотрящий куда угодно, только не на Джона. Он поднимает голову и смотрит Джону прямо в глаза. − Не имеет, − повторяет он с напряжённой ноткой в голосе, будто ему нужно, чтобы Джон поверил ему, понял.</p><p>− Хорошо, − отвечает Джон, расправляя плечи, как всегда бывалый солдат. − Ладно, Шерлок. − Он снова поворачивается к ступенькам и направляется к ним. Тихий вопрос Шерлока заставляет его застыть на месте.</p><p>− А почему это так важно для тебя?</p><p>Джон вздрагивает и останавливается на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Он смотрит вниз и видит Майкрофта, стоящего у входной двери. Их взгляды встречаются − Майкрофт явно всё слышал − и старший брат Холмса кивает. Бесшумно открыв дверь, он выскальзывает наружу, закрывая её за собой без единого щелчка.</p><p>Подняв голову, Джон смотрит на Шерлока. Маска на месте, но что-то проглядывает сквозь неё, что-то рваное и грубое. Губы Шерлока сжаты, светлые глаза будто остекленели.</p><p>− Это не важно, − отвечает Джон, и слова медленно и невнятно срываются с его губ. Шерлок хмурится.</p><p>− Джон, − тон у него суровый, тяжёлый.</p><p>Джон отворачивается, снова спускается по лестнице и тоже хмурится. </p><p>− Ты − мой друг, − говорит он, делая ещё одну попытку. − Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. − Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока и видит, что тот пристально смотрит на него; глаза его темнеют от чего-то близкого к гневу, от чего-то почти мучительного.</p><p>− Джон, − говорит он со странной и внезапной уязвимостью.</p><p>− Майкрофт очень беспокоится.</p><p><i>− Джон</i>.</p><p>Шерлок резко и неодобрительно произносит его имя своим рокочущим голосом. Когда Джон поднимает голову, маска Шерлока трескается и разбивается вдребезги, сквозь неё просвечивает отчаяние. Джон закусывает губу, прижимает два пальца к брови и снова хмурится.</p><p>
  <i>Чёрт возьми!</i>
</p><p>− Ты сказал, что женат на своей работе, − бормочет он, наклонив голову и опустив плечи от внезапной тяжести.</p><p>Какой-то звук заставляет его поднять глаза, и Джон оказывается прижатым спиной к стене, на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Сумасшедший загоняет его в угол, прижимая к обоям. Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз пристальным, горящим взглядом, и Джон делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>− Шерлок... − начинает он, но сердитый мужчина обрывает его, грубый, как всегда, когда возражает, да ещё и оскорблениями.</p><p>− Ты − идиот, − говорит Шерлок, и Джон возмущённо откидывает голову назад.</p><p>− <i>Ты</i> же сам сказал... − Шерлок не даёт ему договорить. Джону начинает казаться, что он никогда больше не закончит ни одной фразы.</p><p>− Никогда не говорил, что я <i>тоже</i> не идиот, − отвечает Шерлок с намёком на уязвимость под самоуничижительным юмором.</p><p>Джон сердито на него смотрит; его позвоночник начинает болеть от неудобного наклона тела, когда он пытается отстраниться от Шерлока. Переместив свой вес, он толкается вперёд и соприкасается рукой, плечом и бедром с грудью и ногой Шерлока. Детектив не отступает, продолжая стоять рядом. Он вздрагивает, и Джон поднимает голову.</p><p>Губы Шерлока приоткрываются, судорожный вздох обдаёт теплом лицо Джона. Глаза у него светлые, серебристые, горящие. Джон выпускает воздух из лёгких долгим, низким вздохом.</p><p>− Ох... − произносит Джон, и Шерлок морщит лоб.</p><p>− <i>Идиот</i>, − огрызается Шерлок, и внезапно он касается руками лица Джона. Всё, о чём Джон может думать − это то, как они нелепо огромны; пальцы тянутся к вискам, ладони на подбородке, а потом Шерлок его целует.</p><p>Поначалу они целомудренно прижимаются друг к другу губами, но потом этого становится всё меньше, и губы Шерлока приоткрываются от прикосновения языка Джона. Он пробует этого безумца, все эти вкусы кофе, сигарет и чего-то, принадлежащего только <i>Шерлоку</i>.</p><p>Пальцы Шерлока сжимают его лицо, и папка падает из рук Джона на пол мягким комком пластика, а его руки обнимают Шерлока за талию. Шерлок снова прижимает его к стене, их тела прижимаются друг к другу, делясь теплом, и Джон думает, что, возможно, только это действительно имеет значение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>